


Call of the Wild

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Plot: What plot?  :)  Alex and Fox get fragrant!





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Call Of The Wild by Dr Ruthless

This was the result of a silly challenge that made me sweat. Write a story about cow tipping. Bet you can't! Well, I researched...and I asked Fox. He knew! Then Te challenged us to be light hearted and happy, and I just got all verklemmt! This is what happens when I am emotionally overwrought! Te - I salute you! Paula - nuts, hear me? Nuts! :)  
Disclaimer: If they were actually mine, do you think I'd waste my time WRITING about them?  
Thanks to: My betas did me proud and I love them...Frankie, Orithain and Paula, please take a bow! Try to forget...one day, your lives will be better!  
NC17 as per usual. I only write smut and this is M/M with no redeeming features. Don't read it if the idea of hot, sticky boys clinging together doesn't please you.  
Archive: Wherever you like as long as you let me know and give me credit.  
Feedback: Yes please...<>   
Spoilers: Possibly Terma...who really knows at this point?  
Plot: What plot? :) Alex and Fox get fragrant!

* * *

Call Of The Wild  
By Dr Ruthless

Fox Mulder was tired. He was more than tired, he was totally exhausted. He had only had 2 hours sleep out of the previous thirty-six, and it had been an exhausting case. Here they were, deep in the heart of rural Virginia, looking for werewolves at 3am. Sometimes he wondered why he did this kind of thing. Surely he could teach, or work with battered wives, or tend a bar or anything other than this! The ratty motel at which he and Scully were booked did not impress him, but he was so tired he was sure he would sleep anyway. He had just said good night to Scully and seen her to her door. Once again he checked out her neat figure, pretty skin and aristocratic manner, and wondered how come she was still single. He really liked her, loved her even, but not in "that" way! There was only one person for him, and it was not Dana Scully.

He unlocked the door to his room, moving slowly, stiff with tension and fatigue. Not bothering to switch on the light, he entered the seedy room, smelling the odors of disinfectant and old sweat that permeated the place. Tossing his jacket in the direction of the bed, he stretched his hands up behind his head and heard his back give a satisfying crack. A sound from behind alerted him far too late to the fact that he was not alone.

There was a blur of movement seen from the corner of his eye, and then he cried out as his shoulder was seized, he was spun around and shoved backwards onto the bed, a heavy body following him down to knock the breath from his body. Warm lips sought for his, and a soft mouth claimed him as a hand fumbled for his belt and a lean, hot body writhed against him, sending shivery tendrils of lust from groin to scalp. He struggled to fight off his attacker and finally managed to hold him away from his mouth for a second.

"Are you crazy? What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me? Don't you know Scully is in the next room, and these walls are paper thin?" His desperate whisper was met with a low chuckle as the intruder stroked his jaw. 

"I saw you this afternoon as I was driving through the town. I've been waiting all bloody evening. Why did you stay out so late? Think of the fun we could have had!" The voice was low, husky, gravelly and very sexy. Fox Mulder felt a twitch as his cock recognized the man who was still lying on top of him.

"Some of us have work to do, Alex! We can't all just lounge about doing nothing all day!" He snaked his arms around Alex Krycek's neck, pulling his head down and opening his lips for a kiss. He was just getting into it, tongue searching the other man's mouth, body straining against his lover, when there was a knock on the door.

"Mulder? Mulder it's me! Are you all right? I thought I heard you cry out." Dana Scully's low voice cut through the mounting excitement, and he pulled away from the sniggering Alex, getting up and going over to the door.

"Umm.... It's OK, Scully, I just slipped in the bathroom is all. The floor was a little slippery. Sleep well." He tried to sound relaxed and sleepy. Scully must have been satisfied with his explanation because she murmured a 'goodnight' and retreated back to her own room.

"God, Alex, you know you shouldn't do things like that to me. What if we were caught? They'd arrest you and take you away. Please be more careful." Mulder was once again talking in a whisper. Alex was still finding the whole situation funny.

"That's OK, Fox, they'll never take me alive!" He grinned, white teeth flashing in the still darkened room.

"Yeah, that's what scares me. I don't want it to come to that." Mulder's tone was serious. Krycek arose from his position lounging on the bed and came across to his lover, putting his arm around his waist and leaning in for a long, slow, loving kiss. Mulder moaned and responded by cupping Alex's ass and pulling him in hard to press against him.

The two of them remained, mouth locked to mouth, for some minutes, hands wandering over each other as their tongues entwined and their erections grew. Finally, separating for a second, Mulder took Alex's hand and led him back to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, he realized in dismay that the damned thing was not only very lumpy, it also creaked. He bounced tentatively. It creaked like a pub sign in a gale. It creaked like the door to Castle Frankenstein. It not only creaked, it groaned and squeaked too. His heart sank.

"If we have sex on this bed, the damned bed is going to come more often than the two of us put together. Fuck!" Alex smiled, wordlessly handed Mulder his jacket and hauled him to his feet, kissing him quickly before leading him to the door.

"I've always intended to study nature more closely." He whispered, "It looks like now is the time to start." So saying, the double agent cracked open the door, and peered cautiously into the gloom. "It looks clear enough. Let me go first, and then if she sees us, you can say you were chasing me." As he opened the door, Mulder quickly gathered up the comforter from the bed and followed behind.

Stealthily, keeping to the shadows, the two made their way to the back of the motel. All around them was farmland, and Mulder could see fencing that stretched out of sight. He seemed to remember a horse peering over the fence as he arrived this afternoon but could not be certain. 

"Alex, I think I remember a barn or something over there. We could go and check it out." The two of them climbed cautiously through the fence and made their way over grass towards the dark shape on the skyline that might be a barn. Partway there, Mulder caught up with Alex and grabbed playfully for his ass, at which point they stopped moving and clung together in a passionate embrace. It had been several weeks since Mulder had seen his lover, and he wanted to climb inside his skin. His tongue sought out the warmth of Alex's mouth, teasing the inside of his lips and then plunging in hard to find and stroke its opposite number.

Standing there in the middle of a field, at 3am, Fox Mulder, tired as he was, wanted nothing more than to make love to this man who was in his arms. Their kiss grew deeper as Mulder turned his mouth to seal against Alex's soft lips. He ran a hand down Alex's back searching for the edge of his jacket and then moving up inside to feel the warmth of his lover's body. Alex wore a soft, chambray shirt beneath his customary leather jacket, and Mulder tugged at the back of it until it finally came loose, allowing him to get his hand up inside it. Once there, he ran his hand over the other man's back, relishing the play of the long muscles as he stroked and kneaded them. His other hand dropped to cup Alex's butt, and as they continued to kiss, he writhed gently back and forth, grinding against his lover.

Alex stood, head tilted back, offering his mouth to Mulder who was sucking on his tongue as they continued to kiss. His arm was around Mulder's neck, and he had thrust his fingers into the other man's hair, pulling the taller man's head down to meet his lips. He had missed Mulder so badly. Earlier that afternoon, when he had caught sight of Mulder and Scully as he drove by it was all he had been able to do to wait until nighttime. He had tailed the dynamic duo back to their motel and had settled down to wait. Now, with Mulder in his arms once more, he wanted him. He couldn't wait to feel his lover lying naked over him. His skin tingled in anticipation of intimate caresses. His breath began to grow ragged as the longed for, familiar feel of Mulder's body against his generated waves of prickling sweet excitement up and down his spine. He groaned and closed his eyes, reveling in the electric sensations they were generating between them.

Mulder began to push Alex's jacket off his shoulders. As their mouths separated, Alex ran his tongue over Mulder's lips, down his chin and into the crease between neck and shoulder, biting and suckling the soft flesh at the angle of his jaw. He shuddered with lust at the sensual rasp of the other man's chin, feeling the day old growth brushing against his own. Mulder threw his head back and moaned his appreciation.

"God, Alex, I've missed you so much I kept waiting for you to call, or e-mail, or leave me some kind of message, but you never did. It's been so long. Don't do that to me again, please." He spoke quietly, but Alex could hear the hurt and longing in his voice. Unsure what to say to soothe Mulder, he contented himself with pulling him in for another long, sweet kiss, nibbling his lover's lower lip before plunging his tongue in to taste, tickle and tease.

"Are we far enough away that nobody will see us? I want to feel you naked. Maybe we should go a little further." Alex spoke jerkily, his mouth dipping into Mulder's collarbone between phrases. His fingers were busy, threading their way inside Mulder's shirt to find and tug on his nipples as he gloried in the taste of his lover's skin and the silken feel of it against his lips.

Sighing, Mulder opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. There was the low building that he had noticed previously right behind him. The details were impossible to make out in the dim starlight, but the black silhouette of it stood out against the faint glow of the sky. Putting his hands on either side of Alex's face, he pushed the other man back and indicated it.

"Let's go there, we won't be disturbed once we get inside. Nobody will be able to see us, and we can take our time." He kissed Alex gently and then gathered up the comforter, which had fallen to the ground. As he headed for the barn, Alex fell in behind him and the two of them moved off.

Arriving at the building, which proved to be a wooden barn with an open end to it, the two of them slipped inside and without further ado grabbed each other. They clutched and moaned as they tried to erase the weeks of emptiness that lay behind them. Mulder fumbled at Alex's belt, his shaking hands making heavy work of things in his haste to find what lay beneath. Finally, he got the belt undone and moved on to the buttons of Alex's jeans, shoving them down over his hips as his prick sprang out of its confines.

Alex felt for the buttons on Mulder's dress shirt, opening them one by one until he reached Mulder's tie. This he grabbed hold of, wrapping it around his hand and tugging on it until Mulder began to gasp for breath. Still holding on to it, he leaned forward to stop the other man's protests with his own mouth, hauling Mulder in with it while he kissed him savagely, and then jerking him down to a kneeling position before releasing his hold on it.

In the near darkness Mulder could make out only the gleam of eyes and a flash of teeth exposed in a smile. His hands busied themselves, pulling Alex's jeans down. He slid his hands upwards from knee to groin, strong thumbs passing over the insides of his thighs, pressing until Alex kicked off his jeans. He muttered a muffled prayer that he would be able to find them again, but as Mulder urged with sensual, clever finger strokes, he threw caution to the winds and parted his legs, permitting his lover free access to the sensitive areas between.

To begin with, Mulder concentrated on the scent of his love. He pressed his face into the crisp curls that surrounded the other man's penis, inhaling the sweet, musky Alex smell. His hand slipped between Alex's legs to probe for the tight, puckered entrance, and his fingers worked it, dipping and circling, causing Alex to throw back his head and gasp from the pleasure of the sensations.

Returning his attention to Alex's cock, he licked the length of the shaft, causing the standing man to draw a hissing breath between his teeth. Mulder's tongue flicked and teased the sensitive ridge that ran around the head, then he opened his mouth and circled it just for a moment before ducking to engulf it in the warmth and wetness of his mouth. Finally, angling his head, he opened his throat to take in its full length. Alex, who was always vocal at these times, cried out, making Mulder chuckle and causing vibrations that made his victim arch and thrust. He sensed that Alex was very close to coming, and forestalling his attempts to grab Mulder's head and push further into him, he drew back, making Alex swear.

Rising to his feet, he ran his hands under Alex's shirt, pulling it up and off his lover's body, tossing it away and swooping in to claim his lips once more. Long moments went by before the two broke apart, and Mulder stooped to spread out the comforter on the ground. His clothes followed Alex's and finally naked, the two of them sank to the floor, arms tight around each other, bodies straining against each other as they kissed and writhed.

"Please, Fox, I need you. I need you to fuck me." Alex's voice was hoarse with need, and Mulder laughed as he rolled his lover over, curling up behind him to nibble the back of his neck. Alex groped for his discarded jacket, and when he finally laid his hands on it he fumbled through the pockets searching for lube. Deftly opening the tube, he squeezed some into his hand, reaching behind him to apply it to Mulder's swollen penis. Slicking up his own anus, he thrust himself backwards and guided the urgently twitching member to press against his ass. Mulder gently thrust home, pushing his dick slowly past the band of muscle until it slid sweetly into his lover's silken, hot tightness. As he drove into Alex's warmth, he paused, and for a moment they stayed still while Mulder fought for control, feeling his cock throbbing as he teetered on the brink of orgasm.

"Oh, God, Alex! It's been so long. So long!" His voice broke as he tried to convey the strength of his need for the other man.

"Come on, fuck me, fuck me now." Alex was gasping. He reached back to take Mulder's hand, guiding it around to place it on his own, rock-hard erection, prompting him to move up and down on him. As Mulder took up the rhythm, Alex voiced his approval with muttered obscenities and tender words mixed.

There was silence, broken only by gasps and squelches, as the two men thrust and strained. Finally, their motion began to speed up as their need grew. Alex could feel Mulder's cock sliding in and out of his ass as his hand worked on his dick, the movements becoming ever more spasmodic and urgent. Suddenly, Alex cried out Mulder's name as he toppled over the top into an orgasm so intense that he could not move. His joints locked up and his spine arched as he shot his ejaculate into Mulder's hand. Seconds later Mulder felt his own orgasm welling up as his balls tightened, and he shot his own hot fluid into Alex.

For a while, the two of them lay panting, the sweat cooling on their bodies. Mulder, still joined to Alex, reached around to pull Alex's face to him. Finding his mouth, he explored it, soft, cushioned lips sliding over Alex's as he expressed all the love he could not say to the man in his arms. Gently, tenderly, he stroked Alex's skin, committing the feel of it to memory, as they lay bathed in the warm glow of satiation.

A sudden noise filtered down through a fog of drowsy satisfaction that surrounded the two men. Alex jumped, groping ineffectually for the gun he had left in Mulder's motel room. Mulder, who had been very close to sleep, suddenly found himself separated very abruptly from his lover as Alex rose to a crouch and searched desperately for his clothing.

A fevered search ensued. Alex felt around in the darkness in the area where he had dropped his clothes, and as his questing fingers laid hold of fabric, he moved in the direction where he knew his clothing must lie.

He pulled on the fabric of his jeans, but there seemed to be something in his way, something holding the garment to the floor. Thinking that they had caught on a nail or something, Alex fumbled for the obstruction and with a cold thrill of horror, found something hard and horny on his clothes, pinning them down. He felt around the whatever-it-was, attempting to discover what in the world it might be. As his hand traveled over the obstruction, he could feel the change in texture as the hard, rough base turned to soft hide covered in coarse hair. He jerked his fingers back in confusion, but then cautiously stood up, hand outstretched to grope for whatever obstacle might be impeding his access to his clothes. His open hand met warm hide, and something flicked against his arm, causing him to jerk back sharply.

"Fox!" His whisper was urgent.

Mulder had risen to his feet, and as Alex backed up, he felt Mulder's warm body against his back. His arms slid around him as Mulder leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"What is it, babe?" Mulder pressed his lips briefly to the back of the other man's neck, drawing away again as he realized just exactly how spooked his lover was.

"There's something standing on my jeans. I think it's a cow." The whisper was strangled, and Mulder had to forcibly restrain himself from laughing hysterically.

"Can't you get it off?" There was amusement in Mulder's voice and Alex found himself snarling as Mulder snickered.

Alex stepped forward and pushed half-heartedly at the cow's behind. It might as well have been a cliff face for all the good he did. It remained, immobile.

"I think it's asleep!" What am I going to do?" Alex's voice was plaintive. He was picturing the long trek back to his apartment wearing next to nothing, coupled with the need to get from his car into his apartment just at the rush hour. He did not feel it was something an under cover agent should be exposed to, except that exposed is what he would certainly be, and under cover he most definitely was not right at this moment!

"It's going to be OK," Mulder soothed, "Find the rest of your clothes while I think. There's something I used to do when I was a kid, but I have to get myself psyched up for it first." 

Alex felt along the floor, eventually finding his jacket, shirt, shoes, and one sock. The cow remained in full possession of his jeans.

"Fox! We have to do something. What am I going to do without my pants? Help me out here." Mulder was absently running his hands up and down the long, lean lines of Alex's torso, from nipple to groin as he pondered. Finally, after a pause, he pulled on his own clothes and drew Alex's face in for a hard, brief kiss, sucking the other man's tongue in and nipping his delicately carved lips.

"OK, here we go, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I used to be able to do this." He stepped up to the cow with an air not unlike that of a skilled safe cracker. He felt his way around to the side of the creature and placed his hands on it. "Get hold of your pants, and be prepared to yank them out. This might not work, but I'll give it my best shot." 

Mulder tightened his muscles, put his back into it, and heaved on the cow. The cow promptly fell over. There was a pause, a crash, and a terrified bellow followed by a cry of triumph from Alex who had finally captured the lower garments he needed. Swiftly, he pulled them on, hopping up and down on one leg as he donned them.

"Jeez, Fox! You have talents you've never shared with me! That's pretty damned stunning!" Mulder laughed out loud and then hastily backed away from the wildly flailing bovine hooves.

"Yeah! I have a black belt in Helo kiti. My feet are registered as deadly weapons and when cows everywhere lay eyes on me, milk comes down their noses!" Hastily gathering up their comforter, the two of them felt their way to the door of the barn, pushing out past what seemed to be a complete herd of cows.

"How do you suppose these critters managed to surround us without us noticing? That's quite a scary concept." Alex asked once they had managed to make the open field.

I don't know. Maybe it's because we were so into what we were doing. Maybe it's dangerous to our health to go for six weeks without seeing each other." He swung around, face alight with laughter, and gathered Alex up into his arms again, running his hand down over Alex's ass as he glued his mouth to him. His hand froze suddenly.

"Umm.... Alex!" The voice was carefully without expression.

"What is it, Fox?" Alex was engaged in running his lips over Mulder's face - hand buried in his hair, tongue peeping out to taste eyes, temples and ears as he browsed.

"I'm going to have to lend you a pair of pants unless you've got a suitcase nearby."

"Nope. Didn't bring one. I wasn't intending to be away overnight until I saw you, lover. Why do you ask? What's wrong?" Mulder's hands moved to cup the bulge in Alex's jeans.

"Oh, nothing... You know they say that cow manure is good for making things grow?" His fingers kneaded and stroked as he spoke. "Let's just say that if I apply the substance that's on the seat of your pants to this, I'm going to be more than satisfied!"

  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless  
<> ICQ#14783367 <Alyosha303 on IM>  
!!!First Boot!!!/Duchovnik/NLEB/Fruperson/Carreyholic/QOTFU  
http://www.squidge.org/terma/index2.htm


End file.
